Pahlawan Tak Dikenal
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Mengisahkan petualangan para pahlawan yang tidak sempat tercatat dalam sejarah. PAHLAWAN YANG TAK DI KENAL/Indonesian Version/Alur berdasar pada fakta sejarah/special for Indonesian Independence Day/Selamat memperingati hari proklamasi/DIRGAHAYU RI 72
1. Sutan Syahrir

**Chap 1 : Sutan Syahrir**

.

.

.

 **Cilacap, April 1945…**

Doorr! Dor!

Duar!

Suara ledakan bom mortir dan di selingi dengan suara tembakan senapan terdengar tak berhenti. Seorang pemuda di antaranya terus berlari cepat, mendahului yang lain menuju parit-parit tempat persembunyian. Ia berlari seakan menerobos di antara desingan peluru dan suara ledakan bom mortir.

"Hup"

Ia berhasil melompat dan tiba di tempat pasir pelindung. Ia berada tepat di dekat pria paruh baya.

Dor! dor!

"Akh!..Akh!"

Pemuda itu nampak asal menembak. Namunpun demikian terdengarlah jeritan kesakitan di antara orang-orang yang dari awal jadi sasaran tembakan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke" teriak pria paruh baya tadi, ia nampak kesal melihat tindakan pemuda itu.

"Melindungimu, apa lagi" jawab pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke. Ia menjawab sambil menembaki beberapa lawan yang beseragam.

Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap pria paruh baya di sampingnya. Karena hal itulah Sasuke menjadi lengah.

"Awas…!" teriak pria tua itu. Ia segera bergerak cepat sambil mendorong Sasuke.

Crass!

"Aaakh!" pria itu menjerit panjang. Rupanya ketika sebelumnya perhatian Sasuke teralih karena berbicara. Seorangserdadu jepang muncul tiba-tiba, dan mengayunkan katana, senjata yang selalu menyertai senapan para serdadu jepang.

"Paman Kizashi!" teriak Sasuke.

Dess!

Sasuke menangkap tangan serdadu jepang yang mengalihkan ayunan pedangnya pada Sasuke. Selanjutnya dengan menggunakan keahlian beladiri yang ia sempat pelajari di pesantren Sukamanah Singaparna, Tasikmalaya, Jawa Barat di bawah pimpinan KH Zainal Mustafa, ia memutar tubuh sambil mengarahkan tendanganny tepat ke dada serdadu itu.

Kali ini pihak PETA sepertinya makin terdesak, ini tebukti Sasuke yang tampak mati-matian mempertahankan selembar nyawanya dan juga harus melindungi Kizashi. Sasuke kini harus menghadapi gelombang serangan fisik dari Serdadu Jepang yang mengguakan Katana, sementara Sasuke bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Hiyah… heah!

Menghadapi keroyokan belasan orang berpakaian hijau tua, cepat-cepat tubuh pemuda itu melesat ke arena pertempuran.

"Heaaah...!" Sasuke langsung melontarkan dua buah pukulan keras, begitu serdadu itu mendekat. Pelajaran silat yang di pelajari dan di tamatkan di pesantren, ternyata sangat bermanfaat. Sekali bertindak, pukulan tepat mengenai lawan-lawannya, pemuda itu telah dapat menyelamatkan Kizashi dari incaran dua orang pengeroyoknya.

Desss! Desss!

Terdengar jerit kesakitan ketika dua orang pengeroyok terpental bagai dilemparkan tangan-tangan raksasa. Kemudian jatuh ke atas tanah berbatu dengan menimbulkan suara berdebuk nyaring

Dor! dor!

Seradadu yang terjatuh di susuli dengan tembakan oleh Sasuke.

Dor! dor!

Kembali tembakan saling menderu dari tentara PETA seakan membantu Sasuke. Dengan demikian Sasuke lebih mudah lagi menghabisi para pengeroyoknya.

"Paman!" teriak Sasuke. Ia menjatuhkan diri di samping pria yang di panggil Kisazhi yang masih terlentang.

"Maafkan aku, Paman" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajah kesedihan serta rasa penyesalannya.

"Hahaha…" Kisazhi malah tertawa sambil membekap dadanya dengan telapak tangan yang telah tergores oleh katan milik serdadu yang barusaja di habisi Sasuke.

"AKu tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Luka ini tidaklah dalam" suara terengah di sela desingan peluru, tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memang bukanlah tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Setelah mendengar ucapan Kisazhi. Sasuke lebih memilih diam. Tapi wajah kesedihannya tidaklah ia bisa sembunyikan.

Tentu saja Kizashi sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Ia pun telah mengenal Sasuke. Maka Kizashi pun memperdengarkan tawa meski terasa di paksakan.

"Aku serius Sasuke, aku ini tidak apa-apa. Aku tak ingin mati di tangan para penjajah keparat itu. Aku sangat memmimpikan kemerdekaan dan ingin mati di atas ranjang empuk di kelilingi oleh cucu-cucuku"

' _Merdeka?'_ kata itu terngiang di pikiran Sasuke, apakah benar? Mereka masih bisa menyaksikan dan menikmati kemerdekaan. Bumi Nusantara ini sudah di duduki oleh penjajah rakus selama ratusan tahun. Nenek moyang mereka sudah memimpikan kemerdekaan, namun semua tinggal mimpi. Sampai sekarang silih berganti para manusia rakus, gila kekuasaan itu datang menduduki Nusantara. Apa benar mereka bisa menyaksikan kemerdekaan?

Pemuda Sasuke menatap pada Kizashi, seakan ingin meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya tadi.

"Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku ini memiliki anak?" tanya Kizashi menanggapi tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, bukan itu maksudnya.

"Sasuke" panggil Kizashi lagi. "Aku memiliki seorang puteri, jika aku mati di sini, ia akan hidup sebatang kara. Tidak, Sasuke" wajah Kizazshi makin menunjukkan semangat.

Sesaat ia kembali menatap ke arena pertarungan terbuka melawan seerdadu jepang.

"Tetaplah di sini bertahan paman, aku akan mengalihkan mereka"

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya. Ia mulai berlari ke sesisi kanannya menarik perhatian para seradadu jepang.

Dor! dor!

Sasuke melompat dan kadang bersalto atau berguling di tanah menghindari tembakan atau peluru dari serdadu Jepang. Sesekali ia berhenti sambil menembak atau ia juga sering berlari sambil menembak. Tujuannya memang untuk menarik perhatian, dengan demikian para pejuang kemerdekaan lain lebih leluasa untuk menembaki para serdadu Jepang.

Beruntung bagi Sasuke, karena ia tengah berlari mengambil perhatian, tembakan para serdadu itu jadi tidak pokus dan meleset.

Sementara itu, Kizashi cuma bisa melihat aksi Sasuke dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Ia tak ingin, pemuda yang pernah membawanya lari dari kerja _rody dan juga sudah_ di anggap sebagai anaknya itu berjuang mati-matian sendiri. Maka ia pun menembaki para serdadu yang tengah teralih perhatiannya oleh Sasike

Berkat itu para pejuang makin semangat. Mereka serentak bangkit dari tempatnya dan menyerang secara serentak pula.

Kini keadaan berbalik, giliran Jepang yang terdesak. Bahkan mereka yang terkenal pasukan berani mati, kini ciut menghadapi tentara PETA. Bagaimana tidak ciut, banyak di antara Tentara Peta itu tidak bersenjata namun tetap merangsek maju melewati desingan peluru. Kalaulah tentara jepang berani, itu karena mereka juga bersenjata, tapi ternyata, kini mereka menyaksikan yang lebih hebat lagi.

Aaaakh..

Jeritan saling bersahutan dari para tentara Jepang yang memilih bertahan di tempat untuk mempertahankan harga diri itu di bantai. Sabetan keris atau tusukan bahkan tembakan mendarat di tubuh mereka. Sementara yang memilih melarikan diri meninggalkan base pertahanan pun tidak luput dari kejaran tentara PETA.

Di antara pengejar itu juga sudah terdapat Sasuke.

Dess!

Sasuke berhasil menyusul salah satu dari buruannya itu. Sementara serdadu yang di tendang punggungnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Tersukan kejar mereka, jangan ada yang lolos" Sasuke memperingatkan yang lain. Karena ada beberapa rekannya yang berhenti dan hendak mengeroyok serdadu yang di jatuhkan Sasuke.

"Am… amuni saya tuan!" ujar serdadu itu dengan bahasa indonesia yang terbata-bata dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Saya tidak akan _**mengurangi**_ perbuatan saya _**ragi**_ " ujar serdadu itu terbata dalam bahasa Indonesia yang kurang fasih. ( _ **NOTE**_ )

Sasuke menatap tajam pada serdadu jepang, ia malah menunjukkan seringai ingin membunuh pada serdadu itu. Ia pernah mengalami kebusukan para tentara jepang.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya dua bulan sebelumnya, tepatnya di bulan April, ketika ia juga turut berjuang di Blitar bersama _Syodanco_ Supriyadi.

Romusha ataupun Heiho yang di lakukan secara paksa dan di luar batas prikemanusiaan. Dan sebagai putera bangsa, para pejuang tidak tega. Di samping itu, para prajurit Jepang juga merendahkan para pejuang. Hal itulah yang memicu Supriyadi untuk membakar semangat para pejuang untuk bangkit dan melawan. Namun berkat kebusukan Kolonel _Katagiri_ (Komandan Pasukan Jepang), Jepang yang terdesak, berhasil melakukan menipu tentara PETA dengan pura-pura di ajak berunding. Indonesia yang begitu mencintai kedamaian, tentu saja setuju. Berkat penipuan licik itu, empat perwira PETA di hukum mati, sementara syodanco Supriyadi berhasil meloloskan diri.

Dan disaat itu pula, PETA yang kehilangan perwira tangguhnya mulai kocar-kacir, termasuk Sasuke. Ia memilih ikut melarikan diri sampai di sini, di Gumilir, Cilacap. Ia pun lagi-lagi bergabung dengan tentara PETA. Di saat yang sama ia mengajak yang lain untuk menyerang kamp tempat pekerja Romusha dan membebaskan para pekerja Romusha. Sebagian dari pekerja Romusha itu ikut bergabung dengan Tentara PETA, termasuk Kizashi.

Perlawanan di Gumilir, Cilacap ini di pimpin oleh _Budanco_ (Pemimpin Regu), Kusaeri. Tapi Kusaeri di tangkap dan hendak di hukum mati. Namun kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin mundur lagi, ia dan pejuang lainnya tetap memutuskan untuk berjuan meski tanpa adanya pemimpin Regu. Mereka hanya mengangkat seseorang dan di jadikan pemimpin perlawanan. Sangat beruntung bagi Kusaeri dan kawan seperjuangannya, hukuman mati atasnya di batalkan karena kabar Jepang juga terdesak oleh Sekutu. Sehingga perhatian jepang terbagi dua, termasuk para serdadunya di Indonesia. Maka hal ini di manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sasuke atau bahkan Kusaeri sendiri untuk menyerang post Jepang di Cilacap.

Karena masih baru terjadi, Sasuke sangat tidak percaya pada orang Jepang. Ia malah makin menatap sinis pada serdadu yang di tangkapnya.

" _ **Karian ricik**_ **,** busuk, kau pikir aku mempercayai mulut busuk _**karian"**_ ujar Sasuke yang merasa sekarang di atas angin, malah meledek dengan mengikuti gaya bahasa orang jepang.

Melihat adanya aura pembunuh dari Sasuke. Serdadu itu makin beringsut ketakutan, "ampuni saya.."

Crass!

"Aaaarrrghh…"

Jeritan menyayat dari serdadu itu karena Sasuke sudah menikam di sambungan bahu si serdadu. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke pun memotong kedua tangan dan kaki si seradadudengan katan yang sebelumnya ia sempat rampas.

Lolongan menyayat hati dari serdadu itu makin terdengar. Setelah puua menyiksa serdadu itu. Sasuke memenggal kepala serdadu itu. Kepalanya menggelinding dengan mata melotot dan menunjukkan rasa takut dan kesakitan, bahkan seakan belum rela nyawanya berpisah dari raga.

"Ini balasan atas romusha dan kebusukan kalian pada perwira kami di blitar" nada dingin Sasuke menatap kepala tanpa tubuh yang matanya masih melotot dan mengarah pada Sasuke. Melihat hali itu, mata yang melotot seram itu, bukannya membuat Sasuke takut, malah menendang kepala itu dengan tatapan jijik.

Dari jauh, tampak asap mengepul di sertai dengan pekikan takbir. Sasuke tersenyum bahkan sampai bersujud syukur, itu tandanya, markas jepang yang berkuasa di wilayah Cilacap dan sekitarnya berhasil di runtuhkan.

Sasuke kembali teringat pada Kizashi. Ia segera buru-buru ke tempat Kizashi yang ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan terluka.

"Ayo paman" Sasuke segera membantu Kizashi berdiri dan memapahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau rencanakan setelah ini, Sasuke" tanya Kizashi sambil berjalan menuju tempat medis. Medis di sini belumlah menggunakan obat kimia. Dan beruntung Indonesia gudangnya obat herbal. Maka para medis di sini kebanyakan, mengobati para pejuang dengan menggunakan obat herbal.

"Aku ingin merdeka paman. Aku belum puas jika para penbjajah itu belum terusir. Aku berencana akan bergabung dengan gerakan bawah tanah. Aku mendengar selenting kabar, kalau ada gerakan bawah tanah yang di lakukan oleh SUtan Syahrir. Aku ingin bergabung dengan mereka"

"Mereka sekarang berada dimana?"

"Di Jakarta dan Jawa Barat" jawab Sasuke sambil tetap berjalan dan memapah Kizashi.

"Tepat sekali, paman dari Bandung. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini. Kita berangkat bersama, sepertinya cara berjuang seperti itu patut di coba"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya di tolehkan pada Kizashi. "Sebaiknya Paman istrahat. Bukankah paman bilang kalau paman memiliki seorang puteri" nada yang agak beda di ucapkan Sasuke, sangat terasa oleh Kizashi. Perasaan dari seorang anak yang menghawatirksn orang tuanya.

Kizashi tersenyum.

"Paman" Panggil Sasuke perlahan. "Aku akan terus berjuang bersama para pejuang, sampai impian kemerdekaan ini terwujud. Aku janji padamu paman"

Lagi-lagi Kizashi tersenyum. "Mungkin aku memang sudah tua, Sasuke. Saatnya memang istrahat, dari pada menjadi beban. Kami yang tua hanya bisa berdoa untuk keberhasilan kalian", begitulah ucapan Kizashi, semata-mata agar Sasuke tidak kecewa. Kizashi tak ingin menjadi keras kepala dengan memaksakan kehendak untuk ikut berjuang bersama Sasuke.

Kizashi sadar, dan ingat pada puteri semata wayangnya yang ia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun untuk ikut perang gerilya. Sayangnya saat peralihan kekuasaan dari tangan Belanda ke Jepang, ia malah tertangkap dan di jadikan Romusha

"Terima kasih paman" Kizashi cuma menyambut dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Berjuanglah, anakku" balas Kizashi.

Sasuke mendudukkan Kizashi sambil menunggu giliran mendapatkan penangannan.

"Paman, aku akan berangkat"

"Dengan apa?"

"Kereta, tentunya" jawab Sasuke yang masih duduk dan setia menemani Kizashi.

"Aku ingin pulang" jelas kini wajah Kizashi terpampang raut wajah kerinduan. Sasuke menarik sudut bibir. Sasuke menduga kalau keinginan Kizashi pulang karena ingin menemui puterinya yang selalu ia ceritakan.

"Baiklah paman, setelah paman sembuh. Aku akan mengantar paman pulang ke Bandung" usul Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke. Kejarlah keinginanmu yang ingin berjuang bersama Sutan Syahrir. Sekarang dia ada berada di Jakarta. Sedang menyamar jadi penjual nanas" Sasuke menatap Kizashi dalam-dalam, ia heran, dari mana Kizashi bisa tahu kalau Sutan Syahrir sekarang sedang menyamar.

Kizashi malah tersenyum, "Begini-begini, aku adalah pemimpin gerilya. Paman memiliki banyak anggota yang lepas dari sergapan tentara jepang. Dari merekalah banyak info yang paman dapat" Sasuke kelihatan lega, ia sangat mempercayai pria itu.

"Baiklah Paman, aku akan berangkat. Paman akan segera mendapatr perawatan. Permisi paman"

"Sasuke", panggilan Kizashi membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah, "Jika di Jakarta kau memiliki tempat tinggal. Tolong kabarilah Paman"

"Iya Paman. Aku berangkat"

SSS

Kereta yang ditumpangi Sasuke mulai berjalan perlahan, lama makin lama, kecepatan kereta api itu makin bertambah. Tujuan Sasuke adalah Jakarta, tempat yang menurut Kizashi adalah tempat Sutan Syahrir. Kali ini Sasuke berniat ingin berjuang dengan otak, ia sudah tahu sebagian tentang seluk beluk pria kelahiran Padang Panjang, Sumatera barat itu. Sasuke pun mengetahui latar belakang Sutan Syahrir termasuk latar belakang pendidikannya. Maka Sasuke ingin menimbah beberapa ilmu dari pria kelahiran tahun 1909 itu

Di atas kereta yang sesak itu, Sasuke nampak tidak peduli. Bau rokok terasi atau ikan membuat udara segar makin susah di hirup.

Di tempat perhentian, orang kembali berdesak-desakan. Pekikan tukang karcis kembali terdengar, "yang mau turun, Ayo cepat"

Orang mulai bernafas lega, namun itu hanya sebentar. Kembali kereta itu penuh sesak. Dari bawah depan pintu masuk seorang pria Jepang berteriak, "Kasih _**jaran**_ , baka"

Orang-orang pun akhirnya saling berdesakan memberi jalan pada pria Nippon. Orang dari Negara yang kini mengambil alih kekuasaan di ibu pertiwi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus menatap pada pria Nippon. Si pria Nippon cuma menatap sekilas dan beradu tatap dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Si pria Nipon kembali mengabaikan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke harus menahan diri melihat ke angkuhan si pria nippon, kalau saja hatinya menahan agar tidak membuat rusuh, sudah pasti pria nippon itu akan di habisi saat itu juga. Kebencian nya pada orang jepang ingin sekali ia lampiaskan sekarang, pada orang jepang yang angkuh tadi.

Lagi-lagi kereta listrik atau trem kembali berhenti perlahan. Para penumpang mulai kwatir, jikalau ada masalah dengan trem yang mereka tumpangi. Semua orang melihat keluar. Di tengah rel berdiri tiga orang Jepang menahan trem. Sang kondektur yang takut akan keselamatan kepalanya, memilih menghentikan trem.

Ketiga orang jepang itu naik dengan sikap pongah. Tangan penumpang lain pun tergores terkena pangkal pedang dari orang Jepang. Merasa kalau para penumpang trem menjadi ciut, ketiga orang jepang itu tertawa dengan keras penuh kemenangan karena tak ada yang berani pada mereka.

Trem kembali melaju, ketiga orang Jepang itu masih tertawa, bahkan terasa kalau tawa mereka di sengaja untuk mengejek orang-orang pribumi yang nampak takut pada ketiganya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke makin menggeram. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, "Saudaraku…" Sasuke meminta perhatian. "Manusia rakus ini hanya tiga orang. apanya yang kalian takuti. Aku sudah banyak menghabisi para manusia laknat ini. Aku adalah prajurit PETA"

Sontak tiga orang Jepang itu menatap marah pada Sasuke. Mungkin mereka mengerti apa yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Nani…" ucap pria jepang itu marah. Sontak saja ia memegang gagang pedangnya.

Srat!

Namun baru setengah bagian pedang yang kelihatan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat lagi menahan pria jepang itu.

Dek! Dung!

Karena tempatnya sesak karena penuh penumpang, Sasuke menggunakan kepalanya untuk menghajar wajah pria jepang itu.

Darah mengucur dari hidung si pria jepang karena terkena sundulan Sasuke.

Tidak hanya itu Sasuke langsung mengarahkan dua tendangannya secara bergilir pada dua rekan Si pria pertama.

Tendangan keras Sasuke membuat kedua nya langsung jatuh tersungku sambil memegangi bagian tubuh yang baru saja di hajar Sasuke. Keduanya nampak meringis menahan rasa sakit yang sangat. Sementara si jepang yang terkena sundulan Sasuke hanya bisa memegangi hidungya yang mungkin tulangnya sudah retak.

Orang jepang yang pertama kali naik di trem, melihat tiga rekannya sesama Jepang sudah tersungkur. Ia bergerak hendak membokong Sasuke.

"Ngik!"

Suara seorang di cekik di belakangnya, sontak saja Sasuke menoleh. Dan tampaklah seorang pria bertubuh besar mencekik pria jepang lainnya.

"Bagaiaman kalau kita melempar saja ke empat keparat ini dari trem ini" tiba-tiba saja si pria besar memberi usul.

Entah siapa yang mulai, sontak penumpang yang sesak itu berteriak kegirangan. Mereka semua adalah korban atau mungkin hanya menyaksikan kebengisan serdadu Jepang, tentu saja senang.

Ketiga seradadu jepang itu hanya berteriak memakai dalam bahasa yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui, saat para penumpang itu memegang dan mengangkat rame-rame tubuh serdadu itu.

Tidak cukup dengan itu, para penumpang mulai memukuli si serdadu secara brutal. Tubuh yang masih bersimbah darah itu dan sepertinya masih bernafas. ke empat serdadu itu di lemparkan keluar dari trem yang melaju kencang.

Lagi-lagi sorakan kegirangan terdengar dari dalam trem yang sarat penumpang itu.

Di perhentian **STASIUN KONINGSPLEIN/WELTEVREDEN** (sekarang Gambir) Sasuke turun dengan tubuh terasa agak letih, karena dalam trem yang sesak ia kurang banyak bergerak. Selain itu kurangnya udara segar dalam trem membuat ia sekarang kelihatan berkali-kali mengembangkan dada menghirup udara segar.

Ketika Sasuke memutar tubuh dan hendak melangkah, tanpa sadar tangannya menyengol seseorang yang lewat di dekatnya.

Seorang wanita muda, berambut merah muda dan berparas cantik, mungkin sangat cantik. Keduanya seakan terpana dan seperti terpaku sesaat, kala onyx milik Sasuke beradu dengan mata emarald nan teduh dari gadis itu.

"Maaf" bibir tipis dari gadis itulah yang mulai membuka suara. Kedua telapak tangannya di katupkan di bawah dagu. "Aku tidak sengaja" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya sayalah yang meminta maaf" balas Sasuke.

Keduanya kembali saling tatap. Dan di akhiri dengan saling melempar senyum manis.

Gadis itu, kelihatan agak merona sambil memutar tubuh dan menundukkan kepala. Berikutnya gadis itu melangkah dan keliahatan agak terburu-buru.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung gadis itu hingga gadis itu menghilang di tengah keramaian. Ada rasa dari dalam hati yang mendorong Sasuke tak ingin melepas pandangan dari gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menarik sudut bibir dan mengangguk tidak pasti, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia demikian kecuali Sasuke sendiri.

Berbekal keterangan dari Kizashi tentang Sutan Syahrir yang menyamar menjadi penjual nanas. Maka Sasuke pun mulai mengambil langkah pertama dengan mencari penjual nanas. Ciri-ciri dan kebiasaan Syahrir pun sudah ia kantongi.

...HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY…

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju toko kelontongan. Berhari-hari ia mencari keberadaan Syahrir. Ia mengetahui kalau Syahriri sering melakukan penyamaran. Ia sudah mencari-cari orang yang di maksud yang konon sering menyamar sebagai penjual nanas. Namun hasilnya nihil..

Sassuke memicingkan matanya sambil menatap lamat-lamat pada orang yang sedang berjalan lewat di depannya. Pria berusia sekitar 35 tahunan, tubuh tegap dengan rambut pendek dan di sisir rapi.

Sasuke mengamati pria yang berhenti hendak membeli sesuatu dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Sasuke sumringah, orang yang ia cari-cari kini berada di depan mata.

"Tuan!" panggil Sasuke hati-hati dan sopan. Ia pun sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama Syahrir.

Orang yang di sapa Sasuke itu menatap Sasuke. Nampak sekali kalau pria yang bisa di katakan relative muda itu menatap heran pada Sasuke.

"Bolehkah saya berbicara dengan Tuan?"

Pria itu malah tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Apakah kau tidak salah orang, saudaraku?"

"Karena itulah, saya ingoin berbicara denganmu" jawab Sasuke.

Terlihatlah pria itu menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. tapi jangan di sini"

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Maka ia pun mengikuti langkah pria yang ia duga adalah Sutan Syahrir.

Cukup lama Sasuke mengikuti pria itu. Keduanya melangkah tanpa ada yang memulai membuka suara.

"Ada apa gerangan yang hendak kau bicarakan, saudaraku"

"Aku hendak mencari anda, Tuan Syahrir. Nama saya Sasuke"

"Sasuke?" Pria yang sasuke panggil sebagai syahrir, kembali mengulang nama Sasuke secata perlahan.

"Bagaiamana kau bisa yakin kalau aku adalah Syahrir. Dan kenapa kau ingin mencariku" tanya pia itu dengan penuh wibawa.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, dari gaya bicara si pria, ia makin yakin kalau itu adalah Syahrir, gaya dari seorang yang mengenyam pendidikan.

"Saya ingin bergabung dengan anda Tuan…"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan itu. Tidak enak rasanya" potong pria itu.

Makin senanglah Sasuke, ia makin yakin orang yang didepannya adalah Sutan Syahrir.

"Bagaimana kalau saya panggil bapak saja. Dan tujuan saya menemui bapak adalah ingin bergabung dan mungkin bisa menimbah ilmu dari anda"

"Kau benar akulah Syahrir. Dan jika kau ingin ikut, bukan masalah, karena kami tidak memiliki klasifikasi khusus. Yang penting sejalan dengan pemikiran dan cara kami. Dan satu lagi, Sasuke. Ilmu yang kumiliki tidaklah seberapa, jangan membuatku takabbur dengan bahasamu yang ingin menimba ilmu"

Sasuke menaruh hormat dengan cara merapatkan dagunya kebawah, "Terima kasih Pak"

"Ikutlah dengan saya"

SSS

Syahrir mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah rumah sederhana, tapi cukup besar. Rumah bernuansa betawi itu nampak sepi. Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan keadaan itu. Ia tahu, sebagai tokoh pergerakan bawah tanah, yang berjuang tanpa senjata, tentu saja penyamaran adalah hal paling mendasar dan lagi tidak mencolok.

"Silakan, di sini kita akan menjumpai banyak rekan yang sepemikiran" Syahrir mempersilakan Sasuke.

Meski nadanya terdengar berwibawa, namun, sikapnya masih penuh ramah tamah.

"Terimakasih, Pak" jawab Sasuke berusaha menyamakan sikap Syahrir yang ramah tamah.

Syahrir tetap melanjutkan langkah sambil mengajak Sasuke ke suatu ruangan. Dan ternyata di ruangan itu Sutan Syahrir sebenarnya sudah di tunggu oleh beberapa orang.

"Perkenalkan, ini orang yang baru bergabung dengan kita. Dia adalah tentara PETA yang sempat berjuang di Blitar dan Cilacap" sontak seluruh pandangan mengarah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai rasa hormat.

"Nah, Sasuke, silakan bergabung dengan yang lain" Pinta Syahrir pada Sasuke.

Sebagai orang yang berniat belajar banyak dari seorang Syahrir, maka Sasuke segera meminta izin agar ia duduk di deretan depan. Hadirin yang hadir yang relative muda itu, tentu saja tidak keberatan.

Di depan Sasuke dan yang lain, kini Syahrir mulai memberikan berita-berita yang ia peroleh.

"Dan aku yakin, Jepang akan kalah. Dan itulah saatnya, untuk kita merebut kemerdekaan" Tutup syahrir.

Seseorang di samping Sasuke tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan, "Bagaimana anda yakin kalau Jepang akan kalah kalah?"

Syahrir menatap rekan-rekannya satu persatu. Ia tidak ingin di sebut sebagai pemimpin yang menonjol, maka tatpannya seakan mengartikan kalau ia memberi kesempatan pada yang lain. Baik menambah pertanyaan ataupun menjawab pertanyaan yang lain, yang sekaligus digunakan sebagai informasi tambahan.

"Begini" Syahrir dan yang lain menunggu kelanjutan Sasuke. Mungkin pertanyaan atau malah perynataan tambahan.

"Saya setuju dengan dugaan dan analisa Bapak Syahrir kalau jepang akan kalah. Saya juga mendengar segelintir kabar kalau, saat ini, Jepang sudah mulai terdesak oleh tentara sekutu" lagi-lagi tatapan semua tertuju pada Sasuke. Seakan ingin mempertanyakan ke-valid-an dari info yang di berikan Sasuke

"Apa yang di katakan Sauske benar adanya. Di Guadalkanal Jepang mulai terdesak. Karena itulah sekarang konsentrasi kaisar jepang tebagi dua. Yaitu tetap mempertahankan wilayah Jajahannya guna memebuhi kebutuhan industri dalam negeri. Selain itu, biaya yang di keluarkan untuk perang semakin membengkak seiring dengan kekalahan-kekalahan mereka di bawah Sekuatu" Syahrir membenakan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Karena itulah kita sebagai kaum pergerakan, kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk merebut kemerdekaan di saat yang tepat" imbuh Syahrir.

"Bagaimana bapak bisa tahu kalau situasi Jepang mulai terdesak oleh Sekutu, bukankah radio sebagi pusat berita kita di larang oleh Jepang?" tanya seorang lainnya. Dari gaya bicaranya dia bisa saja adalah seorang sasterawan.

Syahrir hanya tersenyum, "Satasiun radio kita memang sudah di segel. Tapi bukan berarti saya tidak mengikuti perkembangan. Saya mengetahui semua ini dari kanal siaran radio luar negeri" sesaat kemudian pandangannya di arahkan pada Sasuke, "Lalu Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu. Maksud saya, dari mana kau tahu kalau jepang makin terdesak?"

"Saya hanya mendengar dari seorang mantan pemimpin gerilya, menurutnya, ia banyak memiliki hubungan" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengurangi nada hormatnya pada Syahrir.

"Mungkin sahabatmu itu mendapat berita dari orang seperti saya yang sering mengikuti berita luar negeri"

"Saya ada usul, bagaimana kalau kita memberitahukan hal ini pada Bung Karno, agar segera menyatakan kemerdekaan" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Kenapa harus beliau" dalam hati, Sayahrir setuju. Biar bagaimanapun Sukarno bisa di katakan tetuanya, karena sekarang syahrir adalah pendukung PNI (Partai Nasional Indonesia), besutan Sukarno. Tapi Syahrir sengaja menguji Sasuke, sejauh apa pengalaman dan visi Sasuke.

"Kita sudah banyak mendengar kiprah hebat beliau. Apa lagi setelah membentuk _Algemenee Studie Club_ , yang merupakan cikal bakal lahirnya PNI yang kini sudah mulai banyak kaum intelektual di dalamnya. Dan sekarang beliau bersama Bung Hatta juga sudah mendapat perhatian dari jepang. Dan mungkin berusaha menarik perhatian dari keduannya" Syahrir menatap Sasuke dengan bangga. Syahrir sendiri tak menyangka kalau pria semuda Sasuke memiliki pandangan dan wawasan yang cukup bagus.

"Tapi saya dengar" tiba-tiba suara lain menyela. Pemuda itu mungkin seusia dengan Sasuke, "Kudengar, Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta malah memilih menjalin kerja sama dengan Jepang. Alasannya ingin menghentikan kolonialisme barat"

"Untuk itulah, kita harus meyakinkan mereka segera" balas Sasuke.

"Tenang, berita-berita tentang terdesaknya pihak jepang dan dugaan-dugaan kalau Jepang akan menyerah,s ering saya sampaikan secara diam-diam pada Bung Hatta" Syahriri segera menyela, agar Sasuke dan pemuda lainnya tidak jadi berdebat. Biar bagaimanapun, Syahriri khawatir, karena orang yang akan berdebat itu adalah dua orang pemuda. Ada kemungkinan keduanya bisa tersulut.

"Karena sehubungan dengan semua itu, seperti kata Sasuke tadi, mungkin memang saatnya kita menjumpai kedua pejuang pergerakan nasional itu, agar segera memproklmasikan kemerdekaan" imbuh syahrir.

Berikutnya Syahrir menatap hadirin satu persatu, "Saya harap ada beberapa di antara kalian yang bersedia menemani saya. Bagaimana Wikana, Darwis dan Chaerul Saleh"

"Tentu saja" jawab orang yang di sebut namanya serempak. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah rekan seperjuangan bawah tanah Sutan Syahrir. Sama seperti Sasuke, ketiga orang itu adalah pejuang atau prajurit PETA, yang mengikuti langkah Sutan Syahrir.

"Dan Kau Sasuke, kau juga boleh ikut" tentu saja Sasuke begitu senang mendapat tawaran itu. Maka ia tanpa ragu menyetujui

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

 _ **NOTE :**_ agar paham, 'R' ganti 'L'. Perlu di ingat, orang jepang kurang fasih dalam melafalkan huruf 'L' dan lebih terasa seperti R

.

.

.

Yo… sohib, awalnya aku tetap pingin memakai tokoh fiksi, misal Soekarno di gantikan Hashirama, tapi di putuskan memakai tokoh real person (katanya, ini di larang di situs ini ya?... ah masa bodohlah, silakan aja buat administratornya agar mem-block saya. Saya bisa ngungsi ke tempat lain kok) :D

Ps: karena nulis buru-buru di publish, maka mungkin fict ini akan di remake. Jadi saya berharap sobhib memberikan masukan. Yang sekiranya kelak tidak mengubah substansi dari fict ini.

Sankyu…


	2. Soekarno - Hatta

**Soekarno – Hatta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Syahrir memilih untuk berjalan mengajak ketiga rekan seperjuangannya di tambah rekan barunya, Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke hendak bertanya tujuan mereka, namun akhirnya tertahan karena mereka sudah tiba di satu tempat, kali ini nampak seperti sebuah gedung perkantoran pada masa itu. Gaya arsitektur betawi yang di padukan dengan gaya Belanda.

Sasuke lebih memilih diam, sementara empat orang tokoh pergerakan PNI masih asyik mengobrol. Sasuke hanya lebih sering menyimak pembicara-pembicaraan ke ekmpat tokoh itu.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat ia sudah berada di satu ruang tertutup. Dan di bantu oleh cahaya lampu bohlam. Ia sedikit heran, dengan banyaknya radio di depannya.

"Kau pasti heran dengan radio-radio ini?" tanya Wikana sambil menoleh pada Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, keempat orang itu sudah tahu Sasuke pasti bingung. Yah! Untuk orang biasa seperti Sasuke, itu sedikit mengherankan. Yang Sasuke tahu, Radio sangat terlarang penggunaannya oleh pihak Jepang. Sekalipun Radio memang masih ada, untuk apa lagi, banyak stasiun radio amatiran yang di rusak oleh pihak Jepang.

"Dari sinilah kami selalu mendapat perkembangan dari dunia luar. Kami terpaksa menambah frequensi agar bisa menangkap siaran radio luar negeri" Sasuke akhinya mengerti.

Jadi sekarang tokoh-tokoh ini kesini karena ingin mendengarkan berita luar negeri dan selanjutnya akan di beritahukan pada Moh. Hatta atau Bung Hatta.

Sasuke lagi-lagi ingin bertanya, tapi, "Tunggu, sepertinya ada berita terbaru. Berita dari pertempuran pasifik. Dan sepertinya…" Sutan Syahrir menghentikan untuk melanjutkan keterangannya. Wajahnya nampak serius mendengarkan berita berbahasa Belanda itu.

Sementara Sasuke, yang sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa asing yang terdengar di radio. Maka ia lebih memilih membiarkan ke empat tokoh itu. Ia memang tak berniat sedikitpun mengganggu.

Sasuke nampak serius mengamati tokoh yang juga tengah serius. Setelah sekian lamanya mendengarkan siaran radio BBC itu. Tampak ke empat tokoh itu berbinar.

Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan perubahan mimik ke empat tokoh itu. Namun tidaklah sopan rasanya jika tiba-tiba ia bertanya tanpa di beri kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Sasuke selama menyatakan diri bergabung dengan kelompok Syahrir, Sasuke sudah mendapat perhatian Syahrir. Syahrir sangat tertarik dengan visi dan cara berfikir Sasuke.

Dan syahrir tentu memahami keinginana Sasuke.

"Begini Sasuke, menurut berita barusan, dua kota di jepang uh… namanya kalau tidak salah, namanya kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Kemarin telah di jatuhi bom oleh tentara sekutu. Kota itu sekarang luluh lantah" Syahrir menjelaskan semua isi berita yang baru saja di dengarkan dari BBC.

Sasuke nampak berfikir sesaat, lalu kembali menatap tokoh yang didepannya, "Jika sedimikian mengerikan, itu artinya moral semangat dari tentara jepang di seluruh dunia telah runtuh"

"Kau benar Sasuke" Chaerul Saleh menyela." Dan saatnya kita menjadikan moment ini untuk memproklamasikan kemerdekaan" tentu saja ucapan Chaerul Saleh di amini oleh yang lain.

Sasuke nampak menerawang jauh, sepertinya impian kemerdekaan sudah di depan mata. Dalam hatinya, ia begitu bersemangat.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Wikana menglihkan lagi pikiran Sasuke.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa Pak" jawab Sasuke, "Saya hanya berfikir kalau mungkin kemerdekaan kita semakin dekat"

"Kau benar. Kawan! Ayo kita menemui secara langsung pada Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta. Mudah-mudahan mereka berada di tempat" ujar Syahrir, langsung mengajak pada yang lain.

Namun pada hari itu saat tanggal 12 Agustus 1945, Jepang melalui marsekal Terauchi di Dalat, Vietnam. Terauchi mengundang Soekarno, Hatta dan Rajiman ke Dalat. Maka di saat itu, Sutan Syahrir DKK harus menunggu hasil pertemuan di Dalat.

-Happy Independence Day-

Saat yang di tunggu sudah datang, dua hari setelah pertemuan di vietnam. Soekarmo, Hatta dan Rajiman kembali ketanah air. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Moh. Hatta menemui Syahrir yang kali ini di temani oleh rekannya Sasuke termasuk Chaerul Saleh.

"Bung Karno belum yakin kalau jepang telah menyerah, kami juga yakin kalau Jepang akan tetap menaruh kekuasaannya untuk membendung kekuasaan negara barat" Hatta mulai membuka suara di depan tokoh-tokoh yang melakukan pergerakan bawah tanah ini.

"Lalu apa rencana bung Karno berikut" Syahrir mempertanyakan hasil pertemuan di Dalat, Vietnam.

Maka Moh. Hatta pun mulai mnceritakan semua hasil pertemuan di Dalat. Menurut Hatta, bahwa jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, Jepang memang sudah berencana akan memberikan kemerdekaan bagi Indonesia.

"Dan saat ini, kami sudah membentuk PPKI atau Panitia Persiapan Kemerdekaan Indonesia" imbuh Hatta menutup informasinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke malah menautkan alis, ada hal yang mengganjal di pikirannnya ketika dari tadi mendengarkan pemaparan dari Hatta.

"Maaf Pak, kalau di izinkan, kiranya kami boleh menemui beliau, Bung Karno.

Sontak saja pasangan mata langsung mengarah pada Sasuke. Terutama Hatta, Syahrir saja yang sudah di katakan sudah terkenal dan banyak memberi peran, belum pernah meminta langsung seperti ini secara tidak formal.

Tapi lain dengan Syahrir. Ia malah bangga, terhadap ketegasan dan semangat yang di miliki Sasuke.

"Baiklah" mungkin di dorong oleh rasa penasaran terhadap Sasuke, Hatta tiba-tiba saja menyetujui tanpa berpikir lama. "Aku akan memberitahukan Bung Karno tentang keinginan kalian" karena merasa sudah memberikan informasi, Moh. Hatta pun pamit undur diri.

"Kenapa kau ingin kita menjumpai Bung Karno Sasuke" tanya Syahrir sepeninggal Hatta.

"Menurut saya ada yang kurang enak di rasa dari hasil pertemuan di Dalat" jawab Sasuke masih nampak berfikir. Dan Syahrir juga tahu kalau Sasuke menyimpan maksud tertentu.

"Ya, aku pun merasa demikian, kawan. Terutama masalah janji kemerdekaan yang di janjikan oleh Jepang" sahut Syahrir.

Sasuke menatap Syahrir dengan kagum atau mungkin heran, karena Sasuke merasa kalau pikiran mereka sejalan. Berikutnya Sasuke mengangguk.

SSS

Pada tanggal 14 Agsutus 1945, jepang menyatakan menyerah tanpa syarat ke sekutu di kapal USS. Jepang dan angkatan perang yang berada di Indonesia, berjanji akan menyerahkan kekuasaan di Indonesia pada Sekutu.

Berita-berita ini di dengar oleh Syahrir dan rekan-rekannya seperti Chaerul Saleh termasuk Sasuke, melalui radio BBC.

Maka hari itu juga dengan semangat kemerdekaan, Syahrir dan tokoh pemuda lainnya menemui Soekarno.

"Kudengar kalian ingin menemuiku" seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan menemui Syahrir yang kini hanya di temani Sasuke. Sementara Wikana, darwis dan Chaerul Saleh lebih memilih kembali keorganisasi untuk mennyiapkan anggota organisasi yang mayoritas di isi oleh pemuda.

Pria yang menemui Syahriri itu memakai Peci dan sebuah tongkat berukuran agak pendek dan kesil, yang selalu ia genggam melintang ke belakang melewati bagian samping tulang rusuk. Orang yang nampak sangat berwibawa itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Soekarno.

"Langsung saja" Syahrir yang berada dalam satu naungan PNI, tentu saja sudah sangat mengenal Soekarno.

"Kami menuntut agar proklamasi segera di kumandangkan" lanjutSyahrir.

"Tidak seperti itu Sutan, kita harus mengikuti hasil dari pertemuan di Dalat. Dan mereka sudah berjanji akan memberikan kemerdekaan pada tanggal 24 Agustus. Dan mereka mengusulkan, untuk menyambut saat itu tiba. Kita termasuk mereka pihak jepang sudah membentuk PPKI" sahut Soekarno dengan ledmbut namun tetap tidak kehilangan wibawanya.

"Tapi Bung" Sasuke pun turut memberikan suara, "PPKI adalah bentukan jepang. Tidakkah aneh kalau itu sama saja dengan boneka. Belum lagi dengan janji kemerdekaan mereka. Maaf Pak. Kemerdekaan yang kita peroleh adalah hasil perjuangan sejak nenek moyang melalui tetesan darah, bukan hadiah"

"Bukan seperti itu Anak muda" suara Hatta melembut menunjukkan kebijakannya.

"Apanya yang bukan seperti itu, Pak. Kalau kita tetap mengikuti keinginan mereka agar proklamasi di laksanakan pada tanggal 24 Agustus, bukankah mereka telah merendahkan kita. Boleh jadi kita memang di katakan merdeka. Tapi menjadi kebanggaan bagi mereka. Dan saya yakin mereka akan tetap memandang kita sebelah mata" Syahrir pun ikut-ikutan mendukung peryataan Sasuke

"Coba kalian bayangkan, umpama saja kkita melakukan proklamasi besok tanggal 16 Agustus. Saat sedang mengumandangkan proklamasi, mereka melakukan serangan mendadak. Dan saat itu kita tidak siap sama sekali. Bayangkan oleh kalian. Berapa liter darah yang akan mengalir" imbuh Soekarno, masih dengan nada tegasnya.

Saat itu Tanggal 15 Agustus 1945, kira-kira pukul 22.00, di Jalan Pegangsaan Timur No. 56 Jakarta, tempat kediaman Bung Karno, berlangsung perdebatan serius antara sekelompok pemuda dengan Bung Karno mengenai Proklamasi Kemerdekaan

" Sekarang Bung, sekarang! Malam ini juga kita kobarkan revolusi !" kata Chaerul Saleh dengan meyakinkan Bung Karno bahwa ribuan pasukan bersenjata sudah siap mengepung kota dengan maksud mengusir tentara Jepang.

" Kita harus segera merebut kekuasaan !" tukas Sukarni berapi-api.

" Kami sudah siap mempertaruhkan jiwa kami !" seru mereka bersahutan. Wikana malah berani mengancam Soekarno dengan pernyataan.

" Jika Bung Karno tidak mengeluarkan pengumuman pada malam ini juga, akan berakibat terjadinya suatu pertumpahan darah dan pembunuhan besar-besaran esok hari ."

Mendengar kata-kata ancaman seperti itu, Soekarno naik darah dan berdiri menuju Wikana sambil berkata, " Ini batang leherku, potonglah leherku malam ini juga! Kamu tidak usah menunggu esok hari !".

Hatta kemudian memperingatkan Wikana, "... Jepang adalah masa silam. Kita sekarang harus menghadapi Belanda yang akan berusaha untuk kembali menjadi tuan di negeri kita ini. Jika saudara tidak setuju dengan apa yang telah saya katakan, dan mengira bahwa saudara telah siap dan sanggup untuk memproklamasikan kemerdekaan, mengapa saudara tidak memproklamasikan kemerdekaan itu sendiri ? Mengapa meminta Soekarno untuk melakukan hal itu ?"

Susana memanas itu akhirnya di tutup dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Kami para pejuang siap menjadi tameng. Setidaknya pengakuan kedaulatan sudah ada di tangan kita"

Para pemuda, tetap menuntut agar Soekarno-Hatta segera memproklamasikan kemerdekaan. Namun, kedua tokoh itu pun, tetap pada pendiriannya semula. Setelah berulangkali didesak oleh para pemuda, Bung Karno menjawab bahwa ia tidak bisa memutuskannya sendiri, ia harus berunding dengan para tokoh lainnya.

"Kalau begitu adanya, kita akan melakukan rapat bersama anggota PPKI. Dan kita akan bicarakan di sana" ujar Soekarno memelan.

Utusan pemuda mempersilahkan Bung Karno untuk berunding. Para tokoh yang hadir pada waktu itu antara lain, Mohammad Hatta, Soebardjo, Iwa Kusumasomantri, Djojopranoto, dan Sudiro. Tidak lama kemudian, Hatta menyampaikan keputusan, bahwa usul para pemuda tidak dapat diterima dengan alasan kurang perhitungan serta kemungkinan timbulnya banyak korban jiwa dan harta. Mendengar penjelasan Hatta, para pemuda nampak tidak puas.

Happy independence Day

Usai dari pertemuan dengan Soekarno. Syahrir kembali menemui rekan-rekannya yang lain yang tidak sempat datang kekediaman Soekarno. Syahrir maupun Sasuke menceritakan hasil pertemuannya dengan Soekarno.

Dan akhirnya mereka menyetujui bersama agar proklamasi harus segera di laksanakan. Dan semua setujudengan anggapan Sasuke bahwa PPKI adalah bentukan atau campur tangan Jepang. Dan bisa jadi proklamasi adalah hadiah dari jepang, jika menuruti kemauan Jepang yang menginginkan proklamasi pada tanggal 24 Agustus. Dan jika demikian, sudah pasti bangsa indonesia merasa di remehkan

Para pejuang muda termasuk Chaerul Saleh, Wikana dan soekarni terbakar semangat juangnya dan berkeinginan mendesak Soekarno-Hatta agar mereka segera memproklamasikan diri tanpa mengikuti saran Jepang.

Mereka pun sepakat untuk berdiskusi dengan tokoh lain yaitu datuk Ibrahim Tan Malaka yang bergabung dengan gerakan bawah tanah. Gelagat kekecewaan para pemuda makin terlihat. Maka hal inilah yang akan di putuskan oleh Tan Malaka

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan" sahut pria yang di biasa di sapa Tan Malaka itu sambil menggelengf kepala.

"Proklamasi kemerdekaan memang harus di pakasakan segera. Aku sepakat dengan kalian Syahrir dan Sasuke. Kita harus menempuh segala macam cara. Kalau perlu paksa Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta" imbuh Tan Malaka sambil menatap tokoh pemuda di depannya satu pesatu.

"Bagaimana caranya, Datuk" ujar Sasuke hormat.

Tan Malaka menatap Sasuke. Dengan mata yang berapi-api ia berkata, "Culik dan paksa dia agar menyetujui proklamasi di percepat"

"Benar. Danmengenai pertumpahan darah yang di khawatirkan oleh Bung Karno, Kami siap menjadi yang pertama yang mengucurkan darah" nampak sekali semangat dari Chaerul Saleh.

Mereka mengambil kesimpulan yang menyimpang, menculik Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta dengan maksud menyingkirkan kedua tokoh itu dari pengaruh Jepang.

"Kalau begitu" Tan Malaka menatap pada pemuda yang lain, "Singgih. Kau bawah beberapa pemuda. Lakukan penculikan terhadap kedua tokoh itu"

Semua malah menatap heran pada tokoh yang konon masih membujang ini.

"Bawah dia ke Rengasdengklok. Syahrir dan beberapa tokoh lainnya, jemput dia di sana"

SSS

Rengasdengklok, Karawang 16 Agustus 1945.

Dinihari singgih yang aggota PETA di dukung pemuda lain menjemput 'paksa' Soekarno, fatmawati termasuk Guntur yang masih berusia 9 bulan dan juga Hatta dan di bawah ke rengasdengklok.

Kali ini kedua tokoh itu sudah di sambut oleh Syahrir dan beberapa tokoh lain di antaranya Sasuke.

Sasuke dan yang lain mempersilakan kedua 'tamu itu agar duduk bersama. Sementara Fatmawati di berikan tempat istrahat mengingat Guntur masih bayi.

"Saya tahu tujuan kalian membawa saya kesini. Apapun permintaan kalian. Saya tetap tidak merubah keputusan saya. Saya merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai Ketua PPKI. Dan tujuan PPKI di dirikan untuk mempersiapkan proklamasi dengan matang. Bukan terburu-buru" nada lembut tapi penuh wibawa dari Soekarno.

"Apanya yang terburu-buru, bukankah itu lebih baik. Apa yang di takutkan, kan tinggal membaca pernyataan. Dan itu akan di sebarkan melalui siaran radio secara langsung. Dan saat itu terjadi, orang luar pun pasti akan mendengar dan akan mengetahui kalau kita sudah menyatakan kemerdekaan. Dengan demikian secara otomatis, kita sudah menjadi sebuah Negara yang berdaulat secara _De Facto._ Ingat mereka sudah bertekuk lutut di tangansekutu, dan mereka tidak akan berani terlalu jauh jika Sekutu itu mengetahui kita sebagai negara berdaulat, sebagai negara berdaulat, jepang yakin kalau sekutu akan memberi dukungan pada bangsa kita _"_ ujar Sasuke tegas.

"Sudah saatnya Bung, kita kobarkan Revolusi"

"Maaf Bung. Kalau demikian kiranya keinginan anda. Kami sudah siap dengan segala resiko dan sekali lagi kami tekankan. Kami akan mengucurkan darah kami agar kami bisa mengibarkan sebuah lambang yang bisa menandakan kalau kita sudah berdaulat. Meski tanpa adanya persetujuan dari bapak-bapak" lanjut Syahrir menyambung ucapan Sasuke juga dengan nada tegas.

Rengasdengklok kota kecil dekat Karawang dipilih oleh para pemuda untuk mengamankan Soekarno-Hatta dengan perhitungan militer, antara anggota PETA (Pembela Tanah Air) Daidan Purwakarta dengan Daidan Jakarta telah terjalin hubungan erat sejak mereka mengadakan latihan bersama-sama. Di samping itu, Rengasdengklok letaknya terpencil sekitar 15 km. dari Kedunggede Karawang. Dengan demikian, deteksi dengan mudah dilakukan terhadap setiap gerakan tentara Jepang yang mendekati Rengasdengklok, baik yang datang dari arah Jakarta maupun dari arah Bandung atau Jawa Tengah.

Sehari penuh, Soekarno dan Hatta berada di Rengasdengklok. Maksud para pemuda untuk menekan mereka, supaya segera melaksanakan Proklamasi Kemerdekaan terlepas dari segala kaitan dengan Jepang, rupa-rupanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Agaknya keduanya memiliki wibawa yang cukup besar. Para pemuda yang membawanya ke Rengasdengklok, segan untuk melakukan penekanan terhadap keduanya. Sukarni dan kawan-kawannya, hanya dapat mendesak Soekarno-Hatta untuk menyatakan proklamasi secepatnya seperti yang telah direncanakan oleh para pemuda di Jakarta . Akan tetapi, Soekarno-Hatta tidak mau didesak begitu saja. Keduanya, tetap berpegang teguh pada perhitungan dan rencana mereka sendiri. Di sebuah pondok bambu berbentuk panggung di tengah persawahan Rengasdengklok, siang itu terjadi perdebatan panas.

" Revolusi berada di tangan kami sekarang dan kami memerintahkan Bung, kalau Bung tidak memulai revolusi malam ini, lalu ...".

" Lalu apa ?" teriak Bung Karno sambil beranjak dari kursinya, dengan kemarahan yang menyala-nyala. Semua terkejut, tidak seorang pun yang bergerak atau berbicara.

"Kami akan menumpahkan darah kami sekali lagi. Bung tidak pernah mengalami apa yang kami alami. Bung hanya menjadi tawanan politik tapi kami, kami sudah sering menyaksikan keluarga kami di bantai di depan mata kami. Kami tahu pedihnya seperti apa. Kami sudah pernah di tahan dan di siksa. Sudah terlanjur kita sering mengalirkan darah demi kemerdekaan. Dan tidak ada salahnya jika harus mengalirkan darah sekali lagi" Ujar sasuke sedikit memelan, lalu dengan nada tegas bahkan lantang selantang ucapan Soekarno barusan, ia berkata, "Andai saja bung adalah raja jepang, sekarang pun aku akan memotongh leher bung dengan senang hati. Meski harus melewati hadangan bayonet" Sasuke juga berdiri menantang Soekarno.

Soekarno yang merasa di lecehkan oleh seorang yang masih terlalu muda dan bahkan masih jauh di bawah umurnya pun tersulut. Beruntung beberapa tokoh menghalangi. Kalau tidak tokoh tua dan tokoh muda yang di wakili Sauske pasti bentrok saat itu.

Sasuke pun dengan tatapan berapi-api ia melangkah pada Soekarno. Beruntung banyak orang yang menghalangi.

Soekarno terpaksa di redakan oleh Hatta, sementara Sasuke di tahan oleh beberapa orang pemuda.

"Sasuke, kau boleh emosi, tapi bukan seperti itu" Syahrir yang bisa di katakan tetuanya para pemuda menenangkan Sasuke, "Ingatlah Sasuke, di sini Bung Karno adalah tulang punggung kita. Dia adalah penentu, sekaligus penunjang terlaksananya proklamasi. Ingatlah, siapa dan apa peran Bung Karno terhadap bangsa ini" Syahrir berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berusaha memberontak seperti tadi. Ia mulai kelihatan tenang.

Waktu suasana tenang kembali. Setelah Bung Karno duduk. Dengan suara rendah ia mulai berbicara " Baiklah, waktu terlalu mepet jika di laksanakan sekarang. Beri kami waktu sedikit, stidaknya sampai lusa, 17 Agustus" Soekarno memilih mengalah. Insting militernya mengatakan, jika tidak mengikuti keinginan para pemuda ini. Kemungkinan akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih gawat.

"Yang paling penting di dalam peperangan dan revolusi adalah saatnya yang tepat. Di Saigon, saya sudah merencanakan seluruh pekerjaan ini untuk dijalankan tanggal 17 ".

" Mengapa justru diambil tanggal 17, mengapa tidak sekarang saja, atau tanggal 16 ?" tanya Sukarni.

" Saya seorang yang percaya pada mistik. Saya tidak dapat menerangkan dengan pertimbangan akal, mengapa tanggal 17 lebih memberi harapan kepadaku. Pirasatku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah saat yang baik. Angka 17 adalah angka suci. Pertama-tama kita sedang berada dalam bulan suci Ramadhan, waktu kita semua berpuasa, dan waktunya pun pada 17 Ramadhan, ini berarti saat yang paling suci bagi kita. Tanggal 17 besok hari Jumat, hari Jumat itu, Jumat legi, Jumat yang berbahagia, Jumat suci. Al-Qur'an diturunkan tanggal 17, orang Islam sembahyang 17 rakaat, oleh karena itu kesucian angka 17 bukanlah sekedar kebetulan dan buatan manusia ". Demikianlah antara lain dialog antara Bung Karno dengan para pemuda di Rengasdengklok.

Soekarno maupun Hatta menghela nafas sambil menatap pemuda Sasuke dan Syahrir secara bergantian, "Lalu apa yang di gunakan sebagai symbol kemerdekaan itu"

"Panji. Dari zaman dahulu panji (bendera) adalah symbol kejayaan. Dan dari zaman dahulu pula merah putih adalah dwiwarna yang sering menjadi symbol para raja negara ini" Sahut Syahrir mendukung dan sangat menyetujui Sasuke.

"Dan itulah kesepakatan kami. Dan sekarang tergantung pada bapak berdua" imbuh Syahrir, "Keputusan bapak bisa saja mengubah situasi di Jakarta"

Di Jakarta

Rapat anggota gerakan bawah tanah di lakukan oleh Chaerul Saleh dan kawan-kawan telah berencana untuk berebut kekuasaan.

"Kita tidak bisa lakukan itu" sorak seorang pemuda.

Ia berambut pirang, konon ia adalah keturunan belanda, namun ia sangat bersimpati pada indonesia. Sejak pendudukan jepang ia yang tinggal di daerah yang di anggap penting dalam peperangan. Naruto yang sudah menyaksikan penyiksaan, perbudakan sex dan kejahatan perang lainnya. Orang Belanda dan keturunan Indonesia-Belanda menjadi target sasaran penguasaan Jepang, termasuk dirinya. selain itu, Naruto lebih mengenali kebudayaan indonesia di banding kebudayaan Belanda. Maka sekarang Naruto ada disini. Ikut berjuang bersama pejuang indonesia asli.

"Kenapa Naruto. Apa alasanmu" chaerul Saleh malah menatap oemuda yang di panggilnya Naruto.

"Terlalu banyak memakan korban. Di antara kita masih banyak yang hijau dalam pertempuran. Yang ada kita hanya menyetor ribuan nyawa secara sia-sia. Yang kita hadapi ini adalah prajurit terlatih" imbuh Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto pun di sambut setuju oleh beberapa orang lain. Kebanyakan di antara mereka memang minim dalam pengalaman perang sesuai kata Naruto. Meski di antara mereka banyak yang anggota PETA. Dan ini pun ada yang tidak setuju jika di lakukan perebutan kekuasaan, yang pasti tidak menimbulkan korban sedikit.

Karena tak ingin adanya silang sengketa di antara mereka. Maka Chaerul Saleh memilih jalan lain yaitu perundingan. Dan ia dan Wikana sepakat memilih menemui salah satu tokohdari golongan tua, yaitu Achmad Soebardjo.

Tekanan atas proklamasi kemerdekaan di laksanakan lebih cepat, makin terus meningkat hali ini pun di ketahui oleh Ahmad Soebardjo. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyambut kedatangan Wikana yang mewakili para golongan muda.

"Saya Kira Bung Karno sduah menegaskan kalau beliau tetap pada keyakinannya kalau Kemerdekaan harus di persiapkan dengan matang" Ahmad Soebardjo masih berusaha meyakinkan Wikana.

"Kami semua sudah sepakat dan sependapat. Jika kita mengikuti keinginan Jepang dengan mengikuti aktu yang mereka tentukan, bukankah sama saja itu adalah hadiah kemerdekaan dari mereka? Tidak pak! Itu sama saja merendahkan martabat bangsa kita. Kita harus memanfaatkan moment kekalahan jepang untuk bangkit dan Merdeka. Sudah cukup dengan kita di jadikan boneka penjajah" sahut Wikana tegas.

"Kalian tahu, saya tidak memiliki kapabilitas untuk mengumandangkan proklamasi. Sementara kedua tokoh utama tidak ada di tempat" Ahmad Soebardo merasa tidak mungkin lagi untuk menolak keinginan pemuda. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa kalau proklamasi juga tidak bisa di laksanakan begitu saja sesuai keinginan para pemuda. Terlalu terburu-buru menurutnya. Tapi alasan para pemuda juga bisa di katakan bisa di terima jika mengikuti pemikiran Para pemuda.

"Kami menyingkirkan beliau berdua" jawab Wikana.

"Memaksa?" Wikana hanya mengangguk.

"Aku setuju dengan kalian. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita mengikuti saja dan mempercepat proklamasi" Achmad Soebardjo akhirnya menyetujui, "Tapi alangkah baiknya jika proklamasi di lakukan di Jakarat sebagai Ibu Kota Negara. Tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui situasi sedikit kurang kondusif. Para tentara Jepang malah berjaga-jaga. Dan ini yang di takuti oleh Soekarno-Hatta. Pihak jepang tak mungkin mengizinkan jika kita melakukan proklamasi dalam waktu dekat"

"Kita bisa memindahkan tempat. Lagi pula kami sudah siap. Jangan khawatirkan kami. Bukankah dari dulu kita sudah banyak meneteskan darah demi kemerdekaan ini"

Ahmad Soebarjo menatap Wikana, "Baiklah, tapi kita butuh kedua tokoh itu. Aku ingin mereka berada di jakarta segera"

Setelah sepakat kalau proklamasi di lakukan di jakarta, apapun resikonya. Maka Ahmad Soebardjo mengutus Yusuf Kunto saat itu juga untuk menjemput Soekarno dan Hatta.

Malam harinya, Soekarno dan Hatta kembali kejakarta. Dan lanngsung berjumpa dengan Ahmad Sobardjo.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya proklamasi harus di segarakan" ahmad Soebardjo membuka suara.

"Terlalu terburu-buru" balas Soekarno masih menunjukkan keraguan, "Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang"

"Kurasa pada sidang BPUPKI sebelumnya kita sudah memilik dasar. Mulai dari penyusunan undang-undang dasar dan dasar negara. Kurasa itu sudah cukup" Ahmad Soebardjo meyakinkan.

Disaat itu juga kedua tokoh itu termasuk juga Ahmad Soebardjo, menemui Tadashi Maeda. Mereka mengenal Maeda sebagai orang jepang yang sangat bersimpati pada Indonesia, termasuk dukungannya jika Indonesia di berikan kemerdekaan. Maka alasan inilah kedua tokoh itu menemui Maeda. Selanjutnya kedua tokoh itu diantar oleh Maeda menemui Michiro Yamamoto karena dia adalah kepala pemerintahan militer di Indonesi. Sayangnya Yamamoto menolak Soekarno dan Hatta. Malahan ia meminta Otoshi Nishimura (Kepala departemen umum pemerintah militer Jepang), agar menerima keduanya.

"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa, memenuhi keinginan kalian. Kami baru saja menerima perintah dari Tokyo, bahwa Indonesia masih dalam _status quo,_ dan kalian belum bisa melakukan proklamasi seperti sekarang. Pihak kami masih memiliki perjanjian dengan pihak sekutu agar meyerahkan wilayah jajahan kami pada pihak sekutu" Nishimura langsung saja melakukan penolakan.

Tujuan Soekarno dan rombongan menemui pihak Jepang agar tidak melakukan tindakan yang malah mnimbulkan pertumpahan darah.

Namun mendengar jawaban Nishimura, merah padamlah Soekarno. Jawaban Nishimura yang seakan masih ingin bercokol atau malah seperti tidak ingin indonesia merdeka karena akan di serahkan pada pihak barat. Membuat Soekarno dan rombongan makin tersinggung.

"Hm!" Soekarno mendengus kasar, "Inikah jawaban seorang perwira yang konon memegang teguh pada semangat _bushido_?"

"Apa maksud anda" jawab Nishimura, di wajahnya yang putih makin terlihat memerah, ia tahu kalau Soekarno menyinggung diri dan adat mereka, Jepang.

"Kemerdekaan sudah kami sepakati dengan marsekal Terauchi sebagai perwakilan Jepang saat di Dalat" balas Soekarno mengingatkan dengan nada tegas.

"Dan kami akan tetap melangsungkan proklamasi melalui rapat PPKI. Dan ku harap, kamu tidak menganggu jalannya rapat" imbuh Hatta.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan…"

"Ingatlah perwira, kalian sekarang di posisi terdesak. Dan kau tidak ingin menambah bebanmu dengan masalah yang akan timbul kemudian hari dengan kami bukan?" kembali suara Soekarno memotong ucapan Nishimura. Tampak sekali kalau Soekarno mulai tidak sabar dengan Nishimura yang selalu bernada menghalang-halangi keinginan tokoh-tokoh itu.

Suasana makin terasa panas. Hal itulah yang membuat Maeda meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mohon ppamit.

"Maeda-San" panggil Nishimura dalam bahasa jepang, "Aku tahu kau sangat bersimpati pada Indonesia. Dan ingat! Seharusnya kau sadar kalau kau hanyalah perwira penghubung Angkatan LAut dan Angkatan Darat. Dan kau tidak punya hak dan wewenang untuk memutuskan"

Soekarno yang menguasai beberapa bahasa Asing, bahkan bahasa Jepang pun ia ketahui secara pasif. Maka tentu saja ucapan Nishimura pada Maeda, tentu ia mengerti.

Melihat kalau Maeda sudah meningalakan ruangan. Setelah melalui perdebatan, Soekarno masih sempat menyinggung, "Ataukah kau ingin ingkar janji agar kalian di kasihani sekutu?"

.

Di antar oleh Maeda, selanjutnya Soekarno dan rombongan meninggalkan Nishimura

"Soekarno-sama, aku tetap mendukung keinginan kalian. Maka kalian boleh melakukan rapat di rumahku. Di sana kalian akan aman" ujar Maeda tetap pada simpatinya terhadap Indonesia.

Setela tiba di rumah Maeda, di sinilah rumusan teks proklamasi di buat, yang di iringi Myoshi dan beberapa orang Jepang lain. Penyusunan teks proklamasi di lakukan oleh Soekarno, Moh. Hatta, Soekarni yang mewakili golongan muda, dan Sayuti Malik. Myoshi juga ikut mendengar saat naskah proklamasi di perdengarkan.

"Tunggu" suara orang jepang yang menyuertai perumusan itu, "Bagaiamana **karau karian** kata PEMINDAHAN KEKUASAAN di maksudkan **adarah** pemindahan kekuasaan secara administratif" dia bernama Nikishima yang mengucapkan bahasa Indonesia dengan dialek Jepangnya.

"Tidak boleh begitu, pemindahan kekuasaan adalah _transfer of power"_ Jawaban lagi-lagi terdengar tegas dari Soekarno. Dari pihak Indonesia pun tak ada yang menyetujui ucapan Nikishima. Mereka malahan mengabaikan dengungan orang jepang yang setuju dengan Nikishima. Para tokoh Indonesia pun tetap melanjutkan perumusan naskah teks proklamasi. Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkan adanya campur tanagn dari orang jepang, meski hanya satu kata.

Selanjutnya naskah di serahkan pada Sayuti Malik agar di ketik. Para orang Jepang pun tak bisa berbuat lebih dan membiarkan. Karena mereka menghormati pemilik rumah, Maeda.

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY

Setelah perundingan antara tokoh golongan muda dan golongan tua tentang penyusunan naskah proklamasi. Pada pagi hari tanggal 17 Agsutus 1945, di rencanakan akan di bacakan Teks Proklamasi di kediaman Soekarno, Jln Pegangsaan Timur 56.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi tanggal 17 Agustus 1945, pada saat Soekarno membuka pertemuan dini hari itu dengan beberapa patah kata.

"Keadaan yang mendesak telah memaksa kita semua mempercepat pelaksanaan Proklamasi Kemerdekaan. Rancangan teks telah siap dibacakan di hadapan saudara-saudara dan saya harapkan benar bahwa saudara-saudara sekalian dapat menyetujuinya sehingga kita dapat berjalan terus dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita sebelum fajar menyingsing".

Kepada mereka yang hadir, Soekarno menyarankan agar bersama-sama menandatangani naskah proklamasi selaku wakil-wakil bangsa Indonesia . Saran itu diperkuat oleh Mohammad Hatta dengan mengambil contoh pada 'Declaration of Independence' Amerika Serikat. Usul itu ditentang oleh pihak pemuda yang tidak setuju kalau tokoh-tokoh golongan tua yang disebutnya 'budak-budak Jepang' turut menandatangani naskah proklamasi. Sukarni mengusulkan agar penandatangan naskah proklamasi itu cukup dua orang saja, yakni Soekarno dan Mohammad Hatta atas nama bangsa Indonesia . Usul Sukarni itu diterima oleh hadirin.

Naskah yang sudah diketik oleh Sajuti Melik, segera ditandatangani oleh Soekarno dan Mohammad Hatta. Persoalan timbul mengenai bagaimana Proklamasi itu harus diumumkan kepada rakyat di seluruh Indonesia , dan juga ke seluruh pelosok dunia

Hari Jumat di bulan Ramadhan, pukul 05.00 pagi, fajar 17 Agustus 1945 memancar di ufuk timur. Embun pagi masih menggelantung di tepian daun. Para pemimpin bangsa dan para tokoh pemuda keluar dari rumah Laksamana Maeda, dengan diliputi kebanggaan setelah merumuskan teks Proklamasi hingga dinihari. Mereka, telah sepakat untuk memproklamasikan kemerdekaan bangsa Indonesia hari itu di rumah Soekarno, Jalan Pegangsaan Timur No. 56 Jakarta, pada pukul 10.00 pagi. Bung Hatta sempat berpesan kepada para pemuda yang bekerja pada pers dan kantor-kantor berita, untuk memperbanyak naskah proklamasi dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia

Menjelang pelaksanaan Proklamasi Kemerdekaan, suasana di Jalan Pegangsaan Timur 56 cukup sibuk. Wakil Walikota, Soewirjo, memerintahkan kepada Mr. Wilopo untuk mempersiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan seperti mikrofon dan beberapa pengeras suara. Sedangkan Sudiro memerintahkan kepada S. Suhud untuk mempersiapkan satu tiang bendera. Karena situasi yang tegang, Suhud tidak ingat bahwa di depan rumah Soekarno itu, masih ada dua tiang bendera dari besi yang tidak digunakan. Malahan ia mencari sebatang bambu yang berada di belakang rumah. Bambu itu dibersihkan dan diberi tali. Lalu ditanam beberapa langkah saja dari teras rumah. Bendera yang dijahit dengan tangan oleh Nyonya Fatmawati Soekarno sudah disiapkan. Bentuk dan ukuran bendera itu tidak standar, karena kainnya berukuran tidak sempurna. Memang, kain itu awalnya tidak disiapkan untuk bendera.

Sementara itu, rakyat yang telah mengetahui akan dilaksanakan Proklamasi Kemerdekaan telah berkumpul. Rumah Soekarno telah dipadati oleh sejumlah massa pemuda dan rakyat yang berbaris teratur. Beberapa orang tampak gelisah, khawatir akan adanya pengacauan dari pihak Jepang. Matahari semakin tinggi, Proklamasi belum juga dimulai. Karena kekhawatiran terhadap pengacau jepang itulah, Sasuke dan sepasukan parjurit PETA, menjadi relawan dan tidak mengikuti upacara pembacaan teks proklamasi. Sasuke dan Prajurit PETA lebih memilih bersiaga dan siap menjadi tameng dari pengacau Jepang.

Para undangan telah banyak berdatangan, rakyat yang telah menunggu sejak pagi, mulai tidak sabar lagi. Mereka yang diliputi suasana tegang berkeinginan keras agar Proklamasi segera dilakukan. Para pemuda yang tidak sabar, mulai mendesak Bung Karno untuk segera membacakan teks Proklamasi. Namun, Bung Karno tidak mau membacakan teks Proklamasi tanpa kehadiran Mohammad Hatta. Lima menit sebelum acara dimulai, Mohammad Hatta datang dengan pakaian putih-putih dan langsung menuju kamar Soekarno. Sambil menyambut kedatangan Mohammad Hatta, Bung Karno bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berpakaian. Ia juga mengenakan stelan putih-putih. Kemudian keduanya menuju tempat upacara.

Upacara itu berlangsung sederhana saja. Tanpa protokol. Latief Hendraningrat, salah seorang anggota PETA, segera memberi aba-aba kepada seluruh barisan pemuda yang telah menunggu sejak pagi untuk berdiri. Serentak semua berdiri tegak dengan sikap sempurna. Latief kemudian mempersilahkan Soekarno dan Mohammad Hatta maju beberapa langkah mendekati mikrofon. Dengan suara mantap dan jelas, Soekarno mengucapkan pidato pendahuluan singkat sebelum membacakan teks proklamasi.

Sementara Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya memilih berjaga penuh. Ia memilih mengawasi dari tempat agak jauh dari kediaman Soekarno.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian ! saya telah minta saudara hadir di sini, untuk menyaksikan suatu peristiwa maha penting dalam sejarah kita. Berpuluh-puluh tahun kita bangsa Indonesia telah berjuang untuk kemerdekaan tanah air kita. Bahkan telah beratus-ratus tahun. Gelombangnya aksi kita untuk mencapai kemerdekaan kita itu ada naiknya ada turunnya. Tetapi jiwa kita tetap menuju ke arah cita-cita. Juga di dalam jaman Jepang, usaha kita untuk mencapai kemerdekaan nasional tidak berhenti. Di dalam jaman Jepang ini tampaknya saja kita menyandarkan diri kepada mereka. Tetapi pada hakekatnya, tetap kita menyusun tenaga kita sendiri. Tetap kita percaya pada kekuatan sendiri. Sekarang tibalah saatnya kita benar-benar mengambil nasib bangsa dan nasib tanah air kita di dalam tangan kita sendiri. Hanya bangsa yang berani mengambil nasib dalam tangan sendiri, akan dapat berdiri dengan kuatnya. Maka kami, tadi malam telah mengadakan musyawarah dengan pemuka-pemuka rakyat Indonesia dari seluruh Indonesia , permusyawaratan itu seia-sekata berpendapat, bahwa sekaranglah datang saatnya untuk menyatakan kemerdekaan kita.

Saudara-saudara! Dengan ini kami menyatakan kebulatan tekad itu. Dengarkanlah Proklamasi kami:

 _ **PROKLAMASI**_

 _ **Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menyatakan Kemerdekaan Indonesia . Hal-hal yang mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan dan lain-lain, diselenggarakan dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Jakarta , 17 Agustus 1945. Atas nama bangsa Indonesia Soekarno/Hatta**_.

Demikianlah saudara-saudara! Kita sekarang telah merdeka. Tidak ada satu ikatan lagi yang mengikat tanah air kita dan bangsa kita! Mulai saat ini kita menyusun Negara kita! Negara Merdeka. Negara Republik Indonesia merdeka, kekal, dan abadi. Insya Allah, Tuhan memberkati kemerdekaan kita itu"

Jantung Sasuke dari awal Soekarno memulai pidato, selalu berdebar kencang. Tapi begitu pembacaan teks proklamasi di selesaikan. Tubuhnya seperti tidak bertenaga karena penuh kelegaan

Akhirnya ketegangan itu berhasil di redakan, Sasuke seorang pemuda tak berhenti bersyukur dalam hati, ' _Paman Kizashi, kemerdekaan ini akhirnya terwujud paman. Dan kami akan mengisi kemerdekaan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya'_ batin Sasuke sambil menatap arah matahari terbit. Symbol kalau kehidupan baru pada hari itu di mulai.

Acara, dilanjutkan dengan pengibaran bendera Merah Putih. Soekarno dan Hatta maju beberapa langkah menuruni anak tangga terakhir dari serambi muka, lebih kurang dua meter di depan tiang. Ketika S. K. Trimurti diminta maju untuk mengibarkan bendera, dia menolak, " lebih baik seorang prajurit ", katanya.

Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, Latief Hendraningrat yang berseragam PETA berwarna hijau dekil maju ke dekat tiang bendera. S. Suhud mengambil bendera dari atas baki yang telah disediakan dan mengikatnya pada tali dibantu oleh Latief Hendraningrat.

Namun Sasuke yang tadi lega kini berganti dengan alis yang terangkat. Sasuke begitu tercengang melihat siapa yang membawa bendera dalam baki. Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Gadis yang tanpa sengaja ia jumpai di **STASIUN KONINGSPLEIN/WELTEVREDEN.** Gadis, yang selama Sasuke bergabung dengan Syahrir, terkadang mengganggu pikiran dan malam-malamnya. Namun kini gadis itu malah mendapat kehormatan sebagai pembawa bendera.

Bendera dinaikkan perlahan-lahan. Tanpa ada yang memimpin, para hadirin dengan spontan menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya. Bendera dikerek dengan lambat sekali, untuk menyesuaikan dengan irama lagu Indonesia Raya yang cukup panjang.

Dan Sasuke malah tidak ikut menyanyikan lagu Indonesia raya, sejak awal penggerekan bendera, Sasuke lebih terpokus pada gadis suraii merah muda tersebut..

Sejak selesai upacara, penyebaran berita proklamasi di lakukan melalui berbagai media. Termasuk radio dari kantor Domei (Sekarang kantor berita ANTARA), bahkan di lakukan lebih dari tiga kali.

Usaha penyebaran yang di lakukan para pemuda juga di lakukan melalui pers dan surat selebaran. Hampir seluruh harian di Jawa memuat dalam penerbitannya pada tanggal 20 Agustus 1945.

Proklamasi kemerdekaan juga di sebarkan melalui pamplet atau plakat, bahkan sampai pada coretan-ceoretan dinding.

Sasuke juga tidak ketinggalan, ia malah menuliskan, RESPECT OUR CONSTITUTION, AUGUST 17. Dalam tulisan besar-besar yang ia tuliskan di salah satu gerbong kereta.

Sejak selesai pembacaan text proklamasi, Sasuke kehilangan si gadis yang telah mengganggu pikirannya. Hal ini di sebabkan, ketika selesai pembacaan, sorak sorai dan suara gaduh,selain itu orang-orang larut dalam euforia proklamasi, sehingga Sasuke kehilangan gadis itu.

Sasuke, ketika menuliskan coretan di dinding,. Juga nyaris menuliskan, WHERE ARE YOU, PINK GIRL.

' _Siapakah gerangan dirimu'_ gumam Sasuke.

Indonesia memang sudah merdeka, tapi ternyata sekarang, hati Sasuke sekarang malah terjajah oleh sosok gadis surai merah muda yang tidak di kenalnya.

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

.

Jihaa… akhirnya selesai juga, katanya special proklamasi, tapi ini kan udah lewat ya… gomen… gomen… setidaknya masih dalam suasana proklamsi 17 agustus. Masih ada tuh umbul-umbul di pinggir jalan. :D. yosh thanks yang udah baca.

See ya…


End file.
